Um Montinho Fétido
by Laplace Demon
Summary: Kouno rebaixado a um mero empata foda, Mikoto virou um ser dos infernos que faz carinhas bizarras, Yuujirou bizarramente transformado em um emo com crises afrescalhadas e uma total ausência de plot. 95465198198498 por cento de má qualidade garantida.


Um montinho fétido

Título Original: o buque

Autor Original: Sukitz 8D **[M.M: O emoticonzinho filho da puta se propaga até nos apelidos... –toma um antidepressivo-][Kikyou: Ainda bem que em ripagem a gente pode usar emoticons. Eu não conseguiria ripar isso sem tal recurso]**

Ripado por: M.M e Kikyou

Summary original: shushuas nome mais nada a ve :DDD amei o mangá... é yaoi e... eu ignorei a tara do yuujirou por peitos e a namorada do mikoto tbm... espero que gosteee n.n **[M.M: 1- Excluir características que marcam os personagens é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio; 2- a reforma tosca ainda não alterou o fato de nomes próprios terem letra maiúscula; 3- esse emoticon filho da puta mais essa mensagem imbecil já acabaram com metade da minha paciência. E olha que a história nem começou. –vai procurar algo bem alcoólico-][Kikyou: ISSO é o sumário?! -pega duas garrafas de vodca, bebe uma inteira e entrega a outra para M.M-][-M.M aceita com todo prazer-]**

* * *

Aishiteru **[M.M: Pensei que o título desse troço era "o buque"...]**

Por mais um dia Mikoto acordava sentindo um vaziu... **[M.M: Vai tomar desjejum que é fome. Certeza.][Kikyou: ... VaziU... -pega whisky e bebe num gole só- Eu acho que o vaziO deve ser mais embaixo e na retaguada, sabe?]**

Isso vinha acontecendo muito desde que Kouno havia entrado para a escola... **[Kikyou: Eu disse. Provavelmente, o casal é Mikoto e Yuujiro, e com a chegada do Kouno, o Yuujiro deixou de comparecer 8D]**

Na verdade ele sentia isso desde que ele entrou e não parou de aumentar quando brigava com Shihoudani **[M.M: Eu é que estou sentindo um vazio crescente diante dessa dilaceração de vírgulas.][Kikyou: Ele seria o Mikoto ou o Kouno? -se sentindo burra-]**

Mas quando realmente lhe doeu foi quando ele brigou com o ex-colega de quarto de maneira que o outro disse tudo que não gostava nele...

Aquilo o machucou muito...

"adimita **[M.M: "Adimita" é um falo bem grande de saia rendada e esvoaçante preservados em um vidro!!][Kikyou: Jura?! Preciso conseguir um adimita! -apanha e se cala-], **Shihoudani! Você sempre me odiou!" "sim" **[Kikyou: Primeiro, início de fala/frase é com letra maiúscula. Segundo, ponto final no fim de uma frase é necessário, principalmente se é fim de parágrafo. Terceiro, em separação da fala dos personagens, você merece um grande 10, viu?]**

Aquilo passava por sua mente repetidamente...

Ele sempre se lembrava do olhar de desprezo que o loiro **[Kikyou: Ih, começou a usar adjetivos como substantivos. Básico do bom (?) yaoi] **lhe mandava sempre que ele se rebelava contra os trabalhos de ser princesa... ou quando ele não conseguia realizar alguma façanha que, para Shihoudani, era facílima! **[M.M: Como a namorada do Mikoto é um ser inexistente nessa boga, me pergunto o motivo dele odiar tão veemente ser uma princesa.][Kikyou: Talvez a autora não tenha lido o mangá] **

Foi aí que Mikoto percebeu que noventa por cento do tempo dele de pensar **[M.M: Que deve ser tão curto quanto o dessa autora analfabeta], **que cá entre nós não era muito **[M.M: AUHEUAEHU!! EU SABIA!!], **era ocupado pelo garoto de longos cabelos loiros que tanto o desprezava...

"será que eu sou gay?" **[M.M: Nesse trash escroto, sinto em lhe dizer, mas é sim.][Kikyou: É pra responder, Miko-chan?] **pensou vendo uma foto de sua ultima apresentação com as outras princesas que estava em cima da mesa com um buquê de flores... **[M.M: Ele guarda uma foto dele de princesa por que, se odeia tanto isso? Aah~... A coerência dessas coisas sempre me comove.][Kikyou: Eu te entendo, querida M.M... -quase chorando, abraça M.M, mas pára e a encara- De onde brotou o buquê? o__o][M.M: Provavelmente do cu do Mikoto.]**

Provavelmente fora de algum admirador que tirou a foto e esperava que ele saísse por aí com o buquê... **[Kikyou: Ah, sim. Por que será que eu acho que, por uma lógica inexplicável, foi o Yuujiro que deixou essa coisa?][M.M: (2)]**

Realmente uma pena... **[M.M:... Ãh?][Kikyou: ... Ãh? (2)]**

Mas mesmo assim o garoto ficou encarando o buquê por um tempo até...** [Kikyou: ... Que se imaginou vestido de noiva e casando com o Shihoudani. Devido ao susto, acordou e constatou, aliviado, que aquilo tudo foi só um pesadelo]**

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- essa voz... era Shihoudani? **[Kikyou: Não, o Super-Homem! Ou melhor, o Natashou-senpai!]**

- VOCÊ LARGOU A CHAPINHA LIGADA E QUASE FEZ UM INCENDIO! AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE RECLAMAR? **[M.M: Novidade, gente! Chapinhas podem causar incêndios! =O][Kikyou: Onde e por quanto tempo essa chapinha ficou ligada, pra quase causar um incêndio?]**

Novidade para Mikoto: Shihoudani usava chapinha **[M.M: Japonês agora precisa de chapinha... /comolidar][Kikyou: Decadência... -alisando os longos cabelos naturalmente lisos- O Inu-yasha não tingia e nem usava chapinha e tinha aquele cabelo. Ah, tem coisas que sinto falta da era feudal -suspira pensando na Sango-]**

Como ele nunca havia percebido? **[M.M: Talvez porque você ficasse reparando mais na área abaixo de ventre, quem sabe.]**

- A CULPA É SUA QUE ENROLOU O MEU CABELO INTEIRO! VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU SAISSE DAQUI COM AQUELE CABELO?

- PODIA VARIAR UM POUCO, NÉ? ESSE SEU CABELO LAMBIDO IRRITA!

- RETIRE O QUE DISSE DO MEU CABELO TOCCHAN¹! **[M.M: "Tocchan". "Toc" "chan" hihihi –se espanca-][Kikyou: De onde veio esse "Toc"-chan?][M.M: OC's toscos, o retorno.]**

- NEM FERRANDO YUUJIRO¹! **[M.M: Muito bem, que foi que comeu o "u" do nome do garoto?]**

- TOCCHAN!

- YUUJIRO! **[M.M: Discussões toscas, parte 1]**

Mais uma vez eles brigavam...

- ei...! minna... é muito cedo pra brigas... **[M.M: Início de frase tem letra maiúscula, assim como depois de algum ponto, com exceção de nossa amada vírgula que foi assassinada nessa oração.]**

Disse Mikoto entrando no quarto dos amigos, do qual ele ainda tinha a chave **[M.M; Sentido pra quê? Desde que a autora goze litros com isso, ta ótimo.][Kikyou: MIKOTO apartando a briga?! Cadê o Sakamoto-sama? A autora o trancou junto com a namorada do Mikoto, para ele não atrapalhar esse yaoi perfeito?][M.M: ...Aah... Sakamoto... (L)]**

- não se meta, Miko-chan¹ ¬¬ **[M.M: Emoticon? Isso é a porra de um emoticon em uma fic? Se essa autora ainda me vier com internetês, vou dar um tiro nela.][Kikyou: Prefiro matá-la a facadas -pega facão de açougueiro-]- **disseram os companheiros de quarto em uníssono

- O QUE É MIKO-CHAN? **[M.M: "O que é Miko-chan?" Eu acho, mas só acho, sabe? Que é você, acéfalo.] **HEIM? EU NÃO QUERO QUE ME CHAMEM ASSIM!

- mas... o Miko-chan é Miko-chan, né?- perguntou Shihoudani **[M.M: Como já disse o Gato de botas (ANBUnda): que frase agudamente escrota.][Kikyou: Discussões toscas, parte 2]**

- é sim- respondeu Kouro **[M.M: Outro OC, eu presumo] **com cara da criança

- NÃO ME CHAMEM ASSIM! NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO!

- mas nós somos companheiros, não é?- perguntaram os outros dois

- o que aconteceu afinal? u.ú' **[M.M: Se eu ver mais um emoticon, vou metralhar essa autora.]**

- ele largou a chapinha ligada e quase fez um incêndio- disse Kouno dando um pulo para o outro lado e apontando para Shihoudani **[M.M: Acho que nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu senti tanta falta de vírgulas e da concordância. –shora-]**

- por que ele- Shihoudani apontou para Kouno- enrolou meu cabelo a noite e eu tive que arrumar... se não fosse por isso nada teria acontecido... u.ú **[M.M: Eu avisei, não? – sai metralhando a autora- Edit: O Tooru enrolou o cabelo o Yuujiro? Isso é, além de altamente escroto e sem noção, uma forte insinuação yaoi, que eu até apreciaria se não estivesse em uma fic como essa. E se o Yuujirou não fosse obviamente hétero pela tara por seios grandes.][Kikyou: Isso não existe nessa fic, lembram? Afinal, o Miko-chan não teria chances se tivesse que ter peitão...][M.M: MEMIJEIDERIR!!]**

- mas...

- eu não quero mais ficar no mesmo quarto que essa menina doida!- gritou Kouno irritado **[M.M: Ta revoltada a beesha!][Kikyou: Essa meninA? Shihoudani trocou de sexo! \o/][M.M: Ela operou, Kikyou.]**

- ta aí uma coisa na qual concordamos ¬¬ **[M.M: Puta merda, vai tomar no seu cu! Pra que ficar usando a porra dos emoticon?! Seu vocabulário é tão ínfimo, assim como sua massa encefálica, pra não conseguir descrever a expressão dos personagens?!][Kikyou: Quer que eu responda? 8D]**- Shihoudani estava recolhendo suas coisas... coisa que não demorou muito já que estavam todas arrumadas... **[M.M: Nem Freud explica essa.][Kikyou: Como se eles fossem trocar de quarto só por isso. Ah, sim, claro, quem precisa de sentido e racionalidade num yaoi trash? Desde que eles transem, tá ótimo]- **vou para o mesmo quarto que o Mikoto ¬¬ **[M.M: Mantenho minha frase anterior. Aliás, mantenha-a pela fic toda. Edit: gemt, ele vai pro quarto do cara que tanto odeia... /comolidar]**

- pode ir! ò.ó eu só vou te ajudar com as coisas para você ir embora mais rápido ¬¬

Assim as coisas de Shihoudani foram movidas para o quarto de Mikoto sem o consentimento do mesmo **[Kikyou: Momento professora -bota óculos- Este mesmo está ambíguo, pode ser tanto o Shihoudani quanto o Mikoto. Mas, claro, como é um yaoi trash, quanto mais ambígua a frase, melhor. Se é que a autora e as pessoas que lêem esse tipo de merda me entendem... -sorriso pervo-][M.M: Nhaim! Safadjea!!]**

Ao entrarem no quarto de Mikoto, Kouno e Shihoudani **[M.M: Parece que só o Mikoto tem um primeiro nome aqui.][Kikyou: Ela deve não saber o nome dos outros dois.], **perceberam o buquê

- nossa! Ta mesmo famoso, heim Mikoto!- disse Kouno agitado pegando o buquê... – olha! A foto está ótima! Quem foi que te mandou isso?- disse procurando em meio as flores um papel com o remetente mas **[M.M: Já entendi. Essa autorazinha escreve no bloco de notas! Só pode!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!! CADÊ AS POBRES VÍRGULAS?!] **não achou nada- é uma pena... u.u bem... xau Mikoto, xau ou-jiro¹!- disse saindo do quarto**[Kikyou: XAU?! -tem um infarto- Eu aguento as falas começando por letra minúscula, aguento o assassinato das vírgulas, aguento até os emoticons. MAS ME POUPE DO INTERNETÊS!!!][M.M: (2)!!!! ]**

Shihoudani apertou os punhos com a cabeça baixa

- que foi?- Perguntou Mikoto(idiota) **[M.M: É esse lixo que eu estou lendo no momento.][Kikyou: É quem escreveu isso.]**

- a...- o outro começou a falar muito baixo **[M.M: "para que Mikoto se aproximasse o suficiente para gritar histericamente em seu ouvido em seguida".]**

- quê?- perguntou Mikoto encarando o outro que ficou meio sem graça e continuou

- AQUELE DESGRAÇADO VAI MORRER!!! **[M.M: A loca!!][Kikyou: Ponto para M.M, ela acertou!] **Ò.Ó **[M.M: Ok, vou ignorar esses emoticons filhos da puta 8D]- **não era isso que ia dizer... mas achou melhor falar isso... **[M.M: Vai começar. – procura desesperadamente por um vidrinho de arsênio ou algo extrememente alcoólico-][Kikyou: Pronto, segundo clichê dos yaois: o cara quer falar algo sentimental, mas por motivos misteriosos, "sua boca se move sozinha" e ele diz outras coisas. Vai cachaça ae, M.M?! 8D][M.M: Opa! É nóis!]**

- ah... calma... n.n' Shihoudani **[Kikyou: Cara, no dia que o Mikoto fizer essa cara, eu me mato.][M.M: No dia que o Mikoto fizer essa cara, o mundo vai explodir. O que, convenhamos, não será tão ruim.]**

O loiro se virou e encarou o outro

- por que você só me chama de "Shihoudani"?- disse com sua expressão normal **[M.M: Defina "expressão normal, caríssima.]**

- ué... é o seu nome! O.õ **[M.M: hahaha!! Não falei que só o Mikoto tem um primeiro nome?]**

- mas Yuujiro também é **[M.M: Shihoudani é o primeiro nome e "Yuujirou" o segundo? A pobre criatura não tem sobrenome então?]**

- você não gosta de que te chamem assim ¬¬ **[M.M: -Lixando as unhas-][Kikyou: -fofocando no celular sobre a novela-]**

- mas... **[M.M: "mas você pode" falou o loiro com um risinho sacana.]**

- mas...?

- naquele dia...

- que dia?

- no dia que você perguntou se eu o odiava- disse baixando o rosto- você disse logo em seguida que me realmente me odiava ... **[M.M: Já não bastava a linha do COM, agora temos a linha do ME –chora um rio-][Kikyou: HUAHUAHUA!!! Que me realmente me odiava!!! -riso histérico-][M.M: (2) Edit: Gent, mindis, não foi o Yuujirou que disse que odiava o Mikoto?]**- terminou corado **[M.M: ... What the...?]**

- ham...?

Continuou fitando o loiro em busca de uma resposta até perceber que escorriam lagrimas pelo seu rosto que fitava o chão **[Kikyou: Ele tem dois rostos? Um fita o chão e outro faz outra coisa?]**

- Shihoudani?! O.O o que aconteceu? **[M.M: Ele ta só sofrendo porque você disse que o odeia, bee. Coisa bem sem importância e que você não se lembra por causa do Alzheimer.]- **disse indo dar apoio ao loiro que foi ao chão chorando de joelhos tentando não fazer barulho **[M.M: Gente, mindis, porque o infeliz foi mudar pro quarto do cara que, nessa fic, ele obviamente ama e diz que odeia e também disse que o odeia? Só sendo masoquista mesmo. -não entendendo muito bem o que acabou de falar, mas não da muita importância-][Kikyou: O Yuujiro tá chorando assim por causa de um acontecimento que, ao que parece, já faz um tempão? Caralho o_o]**

Mikoto levou o outro para sentar na cama logo em seguida ajoelhando-se à sua frente e pegando em sua mão **[M.M: Como já disse minha queria companheira Trans: Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto isso foi não-Mikoto.][Kikyou: Será que ela confundiu e tá falando do Sakamoto? Única explicação para tanto OCC]**

- o que aconteceu Shihoudani-kun!? Ó.Ò **[Kikyou: Ele ainda pergunta. E com ESSA cara. Meu, quando o Mikoto fizer essa cara, eu escalo o Monte Everest!][M.M: Quando o Mikoto fizer essa cara, eu vou dar pro Byakuran.]**

O outro o fitou rapidamente e voltou a chorar

- o que aconteceu? Yuujiro! O que aconteceu? **[M.M: E eu me pergunto porque RAIOS, do nada, o Mikoto resolveu chamar o Yuujirou pelo nome (?).]**

O outro soluçava muito mas já não chorava **[M.M: Eu vou pular essas quatro linhas inúteis.][Kikyou: Que "lindio"! Ele melhorou porque o Mikoto o chamou pelo nome. Nah, que fofo... -vomita-]**

Quando o garoto já parecia mais calmo Mikoto o chamou novamente

- Shihoudani? **[Kikyou: Pronto, já era -vai beber uma caipirinha enquanto o Yuujiro começa outra crise de choro-]**

O rosto do outro foi ficando vermelho e seus olhos começaram a transbordar **[M.M: Porque, em um drama, nenhum personagem é simplesmente depressivo? Ah, acho que já sei! Tem que ser emo! Porque senão acaba com o prazer do (a) autor (a).]**

Foi aí que veio uma luz em sua pequena mente: quando ele o chamou de "Shihoudani-kun" ele chorou mais ainda... quando ele o chamou de "Shihoudani" ele se jogou ao chão... quando ele o chamou de "Yuujiro" ele parou de chorar... Mikoto resolveu tentar chamá-lo de novo de "Yuujiro" para ver se ele parava de chorar** [M.M: QUE PORRA DE PARÁGRAFO MAIS ESCROTO!!! –gritando com todas as forças e todo o ar de seus pulmões até começar a vomitar sangue-][Kikyou: Puxa, quanta inteligência, Mikoto!!!]**

- Yuujiro?

O outro o fitou extremamente corado

- é isso? Você não quer que o chamem de "Shihoudani"? **[M.M: Simplesmente pedir pra quê? Tem que fazer uma cena ridícula e com altos níveis de imbecilidade mesmo!][Kikyou: Sakamoto, aprenda com o mestre Yuujiro! Não adianta pedir que não o chamem pelo sobrenome. Apenas se jogue no chão, produza mais lágrimas do que as águas que caem de uma cachoeira (uau, metáfora poética essa) e, se alguém tiver pelo menos um neurônio, em mais ou menos meia hora vai descobrir o motivo do estardalhaço. Como disse a M.M: Simplesmente pedir pra quê?]**

O outro negou com a cabeça **[Kikyou: Bee, é só com você, não percebeu ainda? -revira os olhos com a coleção de clichês que está sendo essa fic-]**

- pode me explicar?

O outro negou novamente **[M.M: Ela quer dar, Mikoto! Não da pra entender algo tão simples?][Kikyou: Mikoto só tem meio neurônio, querida. Não force seu pobre cérebro -lixando as unhas-]**

- então por que você chorou mais quando eu te chamei de "Shihoudani-kun" e parou de chorar quando eu o chamei de "Yuujiro" você parou de chorar? **[M.M: Reler sua própria fic pra quê, afinal? O autor com certeza sabe que não comete erros escrotos com o esse, ou simplesmente faz de propósito.]**

- por que era você...- disse mais corado ainda mais mesmo assim fitando o outro- você...- começou a chorar novamente- você falou que me odiava... ninguém fez isso antes... além disso...- secou o rosto mas continuou chorando- todos me chamam ou de "Yuujiro" ou de "Yuu-chan" ou de "Yuuko-chan" **[M.M: ?! Que porra esse nome tem haver com Yuujiro?!][Kikyou: Ah, tá falando do momento do mangá que os garotos tão experimentando as roupas... -suspira- Querida Autora, sinto lhe informar, mas apenas o Kouno chama o Yuujiro de Yuuko-chan. E apenas nesta cena...][M.M: Uma única vez no mangá INTEIRO!!] **... mas só você... o que disse me odiar, me chama de Shihoudani...- disse com o rosto muito vermelho **[M.M: E o que a cachaça tem haver com o jegue?][Kikyou: Tenho o direito de não comentar a tosquice que foi isso?]**

- mas... precisava chorar? É só me falar que eu te chamo de "Yuu-chan" ou outro nome aí... – disse sorrindo amigável **[M.M: Aposto um pênis que essa é a única frase sensata da fic inteira.][Kikyou: Não tão sensata, o Mikoto está dando um sorriso agradável... /comolidar][M.M: -relendo a frase- Retiro o que eu disse. Não apenas pelo sorriso amigável, mas principalmente pelo "Yuu-chan". –vomita-]**

- mas...-disse fitando o outro surpreso pela camaradagem

- mas...? se eu te odeio? Não n.n **[M.M: -chora um Nilo-][Kikyou: -chora um Niágara-]**

O outro sorriu...

- a...

- vai gritar de novo?

- não... u.ú pode me deixar falar?

- posso sim...- sorriu amarelo já que o outro, aparentemente, tinha voltado ao normal **[M.M: Duvido. Depois daquela crise histérica OOC, NUNCA que o Yuujiro vai ser normal nessa fic.][Kikyou: Apoio absoluto!]**

- a...- fitou o chão corado querendo sumir **[M.M: Imaginei super o chão ficando todo vermelho pela situação]** - aishiteru... – disse muito vermelho fechando os olhos **[Kikyou: Claro que tinha que falar em japonês. Claaaaaro!!! Por que não bota um "eu te amo"? Ah, sim, deve ser a única coisa em japonês que essa autora sabe, então ela quer esbajar. Botou lá em cima, botou aqui, no fim da fic, provavelmente, o Mikoto também fala "aishiteru". Substitui por "Suki da yo", que pelo menos é o que o Soubi fica falando para o Ritsuka... Sacou?! Yaoi com yaois, mesma fala... 8D (nota informativa: quando a Kikyou começa com piadas assim, é porque sua sanidade já foi embora completamente)][- M.M se afasta de mansinho de Kikyou-]**

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram

Ele o amava?

Naquele momento Mikoto jogou para o alto seu "orgulho masculino" e abraçou o loiro que ficou mais surpreso ainda **[M.M: Não vou nem comentar o quanto isso foi OOC.][Kikyou: Idem -recuperou a sanidade-]**

- também te amo! – disse corado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz

- s-sério? O.O

- amo muito! Mas só descobri hoje! **[Kikyou: Em qual momento da fic ele descobriu isso? Foi naquele momento tosco de "será que sou gay"?]]M.M: Ainda tem dúvidas?]- **agora quem chorava era Mikoto **[Kikyou: Êêe, beleza, quando um pára o outro começa]**- me sentia mal por que você mudou de quarto! Ficava mal quando discutíamos! Sem querer... sem querer... e-eu acabei te amando... **[M.M: Agora a gente escolhe quem amar, gemt! –entorna vidrinho de antidepressivo-][Kikyou: Que bonitinho... É neste momento que devo berrar "Que fofo!" e começar a chorar junto com esses dois?]**

Não foi preciso mais uma palavra para Shihoudani se sentir a vontade para erguer o rosto de Mikoto e beijá-lo intensamente

- ei! Minna!- Kouno entrou gritando no quarto naquele momento **[Kikyou: Uau, e brota do nada o típico "empata foda".]- **o presidente mandou... O.O'- Kouno voltou de ré e fechou a porta andando pelo corredor com um olhar morto **[Kikyou: É para ter sentido nisso?][M.M: Ainda tem dúvidas? (2)]**

Assim que Kouno saiu, Yuujiro e Mikoto voltaram a se beijar ignorando o mundo **[M.M: Pois é, foda-se o mundo onde vocês vivem, já que ele é perfeito e totalmente fora de realidade]**

No dia seguinte todos saberiam que as princesas do leste e do oeste eram namorados **[M.M: Porque homofobia não existe no mundo cor de rosa e purpurinado das fãs xiitas de yaoi. Aliás, rapazes, devolvam o ponto final que vocês meteram no meio do beijo! E limpem-no direitinho! Não quero esse ponto todo babado!]**

OWARI

Uhull \o/

Primeira fic em português desse anime (chora de emoção) **[Kikyou: -chora de desgosto- Logo se vê que o fandom de Princess Princess tá bem servido.]**

Esse mangá ta nas bancas aqui em São Paulo **[M.M: ORLY?!]**

T.T

Eu recomendo...

Ta ainda na primeira edição mais eu já escrevi a fic...

Lindo, não? **[M.M: Quer mesmo que eu responda?][Kikyou: Ahn... Deixe-me pensar... Não? 8D]**

Adorei o casal... **[M.M: Tooru é mais par do Yuujiro do que o Mikoto. Fikdik.]**

Se gostou da historinha compra o mangá... **[M.M: Se comprar ou não o mangá dependesse dessa fic escrota, eu jamais teria comprado.][Kikyou: Ainda bem que li o mangá antes de ler isso, senão nunca compraria uma coisa medonha dessas!]**

Ah é!

¹Nomes que terminam em "jiro" são muito bregas no japão... por isso o Shihoudani não gosta de ser chamado assim...

Yuuko-chan: a terminação "ko" é normalmente para nomes femininos... no mangá vocês também verão o Kouno sendo chamado de Tooruko-chan **[M.M: na verdade ele é chamado de Tooko, e isso só nas tirinhas finais, que mostra como seria se a história se passasse em um colégio feminino. Se bem...][Kikyou: Ele, na verdade, é chamado UMA vez de Tooruko, na mesma situação em que o Yuujiro é chamado de Yuuko =___=]**

ou-jiro é um personagem de anime muuuuuito velho... e era de um anime infantil... cujo nome é brega pra caramba e ta na cara que o Yuujiro não gostou ¬¬ **[M.M: Eu meio que sei disso, já que eu li o mangá, assim como todos os outros leitores e escritores desse fandom, sabe?]**

tocchan: é uma modificação da palavra tosan(pai) esse "apelido carinhoso" é odiado pelo Kouno **[M.M: Na verdade o termo certo é "tou-chan". Mas de que adianta tentar ensinar japonês pra um ser que nem sabe as regras ortográficas de sua língua-mãe?][Kikyou Ela que tá delirando e inventando ou realmente tinha isso no mangá? -assustada porque não lembra de nenhuma menção a esse apelido e se o Kouno gosta ou não dele-][M.M: Ta só delirando mesmo. É uma cheiradora de gatinhos.]**

O que é esse treco de "princesa"? **[Kikyou: Sabe, eu ACHO que os que vão ler essa fic CONHECEM a história. Agora, poupe a minha sanidade dessas explicações bestas.][M.M: Essa autora FDP ta me chamando de retardada. Só pode.]**

Eles são obrigados a se vestirem de mulher para que os meninos da escola(que por acaso é masculina) consigam "sobreviver" somente vendo homens...

Eles tem tarefas de animas as pessoas e tudo mais... **[M.M: Puta merda!! A gente ta aqui é porque leu o mangá, sua monga!! Ou acha que somos todos débeis como você que deturpa os personagens dessa forma e não faz a menor ideia do que é um plot?!]**

Suki recomenda esse mangá \o/

Ah é! E o buquê? **[M.M: Eu preferiria que esse lixo terminasse na linha acima...]**

- Miko-chan...- disse Yuujiro fitando o outro

- o que foi... Yuu-chan? **[Kikyou: ... Yuu-chan /comolidar][-M.M vai se matar com uma motoserra e já volta-]**

- o buquê...

- que que tem?

- você gostou?

- gostei sim n.n

- fico feliz... n.n

- por que? O.õ' **[M.M: Mikoto tem QI de lesma... -facepalm-]**

- -.-' como fui gostar desse idiota? **[M.M: Jamanta quer saber.]**

- que? Ah! me explica!

- FUI EU QUEM MANDOU O BUQUÊ SUA MULA! **[M.M: WHO CARES?!]**

- ah... obrigado n.n- disse se levantando e pondo uma roupa **[Kikyou: Pondo uma roupa?! Não sei se agradeço ou choro por não ter descrito nada. Aliás, apressadinhos, hein? 8D Transaram logo após o primeiro beijo?][M.M: Agradeçe, Kikyou. Definitivamente agradeçe.]**

- onde você vai?

- o Kouno ia falar algo sobre o presidente... vamos ver o que era n.n **[M.M: Eu não vou nem comentar o quanto o Mikoto fazendo essa cara é uma visão dos infernos.]**

- ah... - disse sério pegando suas roupas - certo- sorriu para o outro e os dois saíram assim que se trocaram... **[M.M: Pegação assim na cara dura? Onde nossos jovens vão parar?][Kikyou: Quer que eu te conte, querida? 8D]**

EXTRA

- você não viu aquilo, Kouno... você não viu aquilo, Kouno...- a princesa novata andava pelo campus repetindo... provocando vários olhares para si... **[Kikyou: Única parte decente da fic: essa simples linha.]**

OWARI[finalmente :D **[M.M: Você não imagina como fiquei feliz em ler isso!][Kikyou: Nah, fica quieta, e vai lá no cantinho comigo. Preciso desestressar depois desse lixo.][M.M: Sorry, baby. Já vou catar o Chikusa pra desestressar.]**


End file.
